


First Snow

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [49]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon and Sophie get woken up by their kids who are excited about the first snow of the year.
Relationships: Marlon & Rosie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 4





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a quiet winter morning. Marlon and Sophie were fast asleep in their bed, Sophie’s arms gently wrapped around her husband who continued to snore loudly. Her face was nuzzled against his back while his hand was gently intertwined with hers. It seemed like a perfect, tranquil morning until the sound of loud footsteps echoed throughout the house. The small pitter patter of a dog followed close behind. With a large kick the door to Marlon and Sophie’s room opened and in scampered their two kids. 

“Mom, Dad, It’s snowing outside!” Marley declared excitedly. Her blonde hair had gotten wild and fallen in the way of her eyes due to her fast paced running. Her brother ran past her and jumped up on the bed. His red hair bounced up and down with the force of his jumps. With big leaps, Raylan began to chant the same two words over and over again. “First snow! First snow! First snow!” His loud voice woke up Rosie who had been resting at the foot of the bed on the floor. 

“Come on, Rosie!” Marley gave the dog a few head scratches with a big grin. “Help us wake up Mom and Dad.”

Rosie gave a bark of approval, her stub tail wagging happily as she hopped up on the bed.

Sophie groaned and turned on her side, hoping it would buy her a few more minutes. But it seemed to do the opposite as her kids began to focus on her. Raylan gave his best whistle which sounded closer to a wet fart than anything else.

“That’s not how you do it, Raylan!” Marley shook her head energetically then placed her ring finger and her thumb in her mouth and gave a sharp whistle that made Marlon jolt for a second. “Rosie, try to wake up Dad!” Marley instructed with a playful smile. The pitbull listened and strolled over the bed, beginning to copiously lick Marlon’s face. Marlon laughed and hid his face under his pillow which made Rosie paw at it with a small whine.

“Wait, Marley.” Raylan stopped his jumping near Sophie and pointed to the corner of the bed. “Ferdie needs help up!” The redhead’s words made his sister glance over at the black spotted Japanese chin dog. The dog’s paws stretched out on the mattress before giving a valiant hop that only ended with him falling back onto the floor. Running over, Marley scooped up the dog and got on the bed too. She went over to her dad, giggling as she let Ferdie lick his fingers. Marlon started to wiggled around, still trying to hold onto any minutes of sleep that he could. But it seemed the same couldn’t be said for Sophie who had successfully been woken up by the eldest of her children. Sophie got up with a groan which made Raylan give a little victory cheer, his icy blue eyes shining with pride.

“What’s so important, you two?” Sophie tried to blink out the sleep in her eyes.

“It’s snowing!” Marley answered as she continued to work on waking up her father. 

“It’s the first of the year and we really, really, really want to go outside!” 

“Okay,” Sophie gave a long yawn before flashing a playful smile. “But there’s a price for waking me up.” Raylan didn’t even have a chance before his mom began to tickle him. His warm laughter filled the room as Sophie pressed a raspberry on his stomach which only made him laugh more. Rosie barked at the sound and moseyed over towards the pair.

“Alright, I’m going to the kitchen to get started on coffee. Don’t be too rough with your jumping.” Sophie slipped out of bed. Her sudden disappearance made Rosie and Ferdinand jump off the bed and follow her, leaving Marlon along with his two kids. Marley began to shake her dad while Raylan started to jump again, ending up on his butt a few too many times in the process. After a few minutes Marlon rose up from his spot and began to tickle both of his kids in vengeance.

“You little rascals!” Marlon smiled at them. The two kids laughed as they continued to try to tickle their dad back. A short while later the trio was tired out and Marlon gave a huge yawn, shaking his head with the force of it. “Let’s go find your mom,” He rose up from his spot and Marley and Raylan scampered off the bed to join him.

Sophie was in the process of brewing the coffee when Marlon appeared in the kitchen, Marley and Raylan on his legs as he struggled to get forward. 

“Good morning,” Sophie mumbled as she worked to pour the first cup of coffee. 

“Morning, babe,” Marlon smiled over at his wife who returned the smile. Making his way over, he gave a quick kiss to Sophie. “ So, what’s the plan? Grab coffee and spend some time outside?”

“Yeah!” Marley looked up with her big blue eyes. “We’re already missing out on some of the snowflakes!”

“Hear that, babe?” Sophie gave a small chuckle. “Seems like we slept through some of the snow.”

“So we gotta hurry,” Raylan bounced impatiently.

“Alright, sport,” Marlon leaned down and ruffled his hair. “Just let us get our coffee first.”

Both Marley and Raylan seemed a bit sad about that but agreed regardless. In an instant they had forgotten about their short gloomy moment and instead focused on showering both dogs with tons of pats. Once Sophie and Marlon had taken a few sips of coffee their two kids scampered over to the door.

“Snow, here we come!” Raylan declared, pumping his fists in the air before disappearing outside.

“Wait for me!” Marley sprinted off after her brother.

“Wait, you two,” Marlon snatched up their winter coats and ran through the door. Ferdinand and Rosie followed closely behind while Sophie grabbed Marlon and her own coats and some gloves before stepping through the door and closing in. 

“You need to wear your coats,” Marlon scolded and helped Marley with her coat while Sophie worked to help Raylan. 

“Let’s not forget ours,” Sophie smiled lovingly at her husband and passed over his coat after stealing a quick kiss. 

The giggles of their children drew the couple’s attention away from each other as they watched Raylan spinning around in a circle. His eyes looked up at the sky where small snowflakes began to drift down to the earth. Marley was holding out her palms to try and catch a snowflake or two. Whenever she was successful she let a happy laugh and stared closely at the snowflake, her eyes dancing with awe as she watched it melt and disappear. Sophie and Marlon shared a look before joining in the fun. Sophie lifted her head backwards and stuck out her tongue for the snowflakes to fall on. Marlon had joined his son and was helping spin him around. The pair giggled as snowflakes began to get caught in their hair. Rosie barked and tried her best to catch a snowflake or two while Ferdinand hopped this way and that, his tail wagging playful as he tried to bite the snowflakes. The family laughed and continued to enjoy the beginning of winter when Marley and Raylan paused in their playing.

“Can we invite Timothy over?” Raylan asked, his body swaying back and forth with nervous energy at the possibility of a positive answer. Marley jumped up and down and started making sounds in agreement.

Marlon and Sophie shared a smile.

“I’m sure Ren and Minnie would enjoy it too. Okay, I’m going to grab my phone and give Aunt Minnie and Aunt Renata a call.”

Marley and Raylan high fived and began to cheer until they got distracted by the snow once more. Sophie gave a soft chuckle and moved back inside. Knowing Minnie and Renata, they were sure to be up by now.

\-----

“You ready?” Minnie asked with a bright smile as she looked at her son who was on her back.

“Yeah,” Timothy gave a soft smile, and leaned his head against his mom’s back. Minnie smiled at her son for another moment then began to move around the house while giving Timothy a piggyback ride. His gentle laughter filled the house as Minnie started down the stairs. She stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

“Timothy, I’m gonna need you to hop off for a minute,” 

Her son immediately listened to her words and hopped off his mom’s back.

“Morning, Min!” Renata strolled forward with a smile. “Morning, Timmy!”

“Morning, Mama.” Timothy’s warm brown eyes looked through his red hair and up at her with a gentle smile.

“Hey, I need to take this,” Minnie replied. Glancing down at her phone, a small smile appeared on her lips when she saw it was Sophie.

“Oh, okay. So Timmy, care for an airplane ride?” Renata asked with enthusiasm. Timothy nodded his head and soon Renata was making airplane noise and zooming around the house with Timothy on her back.

“Hey, Soph,” Minnie’s sentence made her wife pause for a second, her excitement evident in her eyes. “Hmm, what’s that? First snow of the year?” Minnie walked towards her window and pushed the curtain back. “Oh, look at that.” Minnie remained silent for a moment as Sophie talked. “Raylan and Marley want us to come over to play in the snow?” She glanced over at Renata and Timothy who both looked totally up for the idea. Minnie let a soft chuckle escape her lips. “Yeah, you’re right. I didn’t need to ask. Ren and Timothy’s faces said it all.” Minnie leaned against the wall for a second while she held the phone to her ear. “Yep, we’ll be there soon. Mmhmm, love you too.” Minnie hung up and tucked away her phone to see the excited faces of her family.

“We can’t waste a second,” Renata readjusted Timothy on her back. “Snow and family awaits!” The three of them moved to the front door and began to put on their winter gear. Minnie walked around Timothy to make sure he was all set while Renata was talking with their son, asking him what he wanted to do when they showed up. After a few minutes they were set and after locking the door they were on their way to celebrate the first snow of winter.

\-----

Sophie had returned to her family a few minutes after hanging up the phone and shared the good news. Marley and Raylan began to try and get enough snow to make a snowball to surprise their Aunt Renata while Sophie and Marlon watched in amusement. After twenty minutes or so Minnie’s car pulled up into the driveway. Raylan and Marley ran over to greet their aunts and cousin only to be surpassed by Ferdinand and Rosie. Once the car door was open Timothy was greeted by the two dogs while Minnie was greeted by her twin and Marlon. Renata was the last to exit the car and was surprised when a snowball hit her. With a bubbly laugh she ran forward toward her niece and nephew who started to run away in glee, both of them grabbing Timothy’s hands to join in the fun. Rosie and Ferdinand barked and began to follow the group who giggled as Renata continued to give chase. Minnie, Sophie and Marlon watched for a few moments then joined in the fun. All of them laughed and played in the cold winter air, enjoying the first snow and all the fun that came with it.


End file.
